Gargoyle
WIP A gargoyle is a type of awakened construct. Originally built as terrifying statues serving as religious or supernatural wards, awakened gargoyles can serve as mighty allies to their creators—or fearsome enemies, if one is not careful. Hardy beings of stone, gemstone, or metal, gargoyles are not easy to create, as they are more than simply conjured, lifeless automatons. Only divine magic, with the direct blessing of a god (or some other supernatural source of power) can truly breathe sentient life into cold stone. After a gargoyle is awakened, it must be fed a steady supply to magic in order to maintain its intelligence. This magic usually comes from the gargoyle's creators. Gargoyles cut off from their supply of magic do not simply revert back into statues, however—they slowly devolve and deteriorate, both mentally and physically, eventually becoming little more than beasts. Feral gargoyles rove the wilderness, or even the slums of a city, masquerading as statues by day and feeding on beggars and wayward travelers by night. After being cut off from their creators—whether the creator was killed, or simply cast the gargoyle out—this is the fate of all gargoyles who cannot otherwise procure their own source of magic. It is unclear whether a fully feral gargoyle can ever be restored its intelligence. This is why one should never awaken a gargoyle frivolously, although the threat of this mindless state has been used by malicious creators to keep gargoyles in subservience to them (a strategy that sometimes backfires horrifically). Still, many gargoyles have achieved their independence, and have found their place in the world whether it aligns with the will of their creator or not. Physical Description Gargoyles' appearances can vary wildly depending on the region in which they reside and the religious leanings of their creators, but the end result is always a ferocious-looking creature. Gargoyles are typically quite large and imposing, with two arms, two legs, and two wings, though this can vary. They are often made to resemble supernatural beings such as demons, dragons, or sphinxes. Even when not modeled after a specific monster, gargoyles are almost always given animalistic features, likening them to predators such as large cats, wolves, bats, reptiles, birds of prey, or even aquatic hunters like sharks. Gargoyles can be made of any hard mineral, from granite to iron to sapphire. Once awakened however, they take on some of the traits of biological lifeforms. Their skin is unnaturally tough, but it is still skin, and any weapon that manages to pierce it will find that the gargoyle bleeds. In addition, they must still eat, sleep, and breathe. Feral gargoyles, on the other hand, have devolved much further into flesh and blood. They retain a supernatural hardiness and can still pass as a frozen statue, but these gargoyles appear as animals much more than their non-feral counterparts. Their fearsome traits amplify themselves until there is no humanity left, only a monster. Many feral gargoyles grow patches of fur, or otherwise replicate the qualities of the creatures they were modeled after. Society Gargoyles have no central society and can come from anywhere. While some feral gargoyles cluster into small packs (called "wings") gargoyles as a whole are not terribly social creatures and often lead solitary lifestyles. Gargoyles are capable of procreation, and so wings of feral gargoyles can sustain themselves indefinitely in the wild.Category:Races Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Modifiers: '''Gargoyles are rough and thick-headed but hearty. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, and -2 Charisma. * '''Type (3 RP): Monstrous humanoid * Size: Medium * Base Speed: 30 ft * Languages: Gargoyles begin with the starting languages of their home culture and/or creators. Gargoyles with high Intelligence scores can choose from any non-secret languages. Other Racial Traits * Built to Fly (5 RP): '''Gargoyles have a fly speed of 30 ft. with average maneuverability. * '''Darkvision: Gargoyles have darkvision and can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Freeze (2 RP): '''By standing perfectly still, a gargoyle can take 20 on stealth checks to hide in plain sight as a statue. When using this ability, anyone who knows the area well enough to state confidently that there should not be a statue there gains +5 on Perception checks to spot you. A gargoyle is always considered using this ability while sleeping or otherwise unconscious. * '''Hardened (4 RP): Gargoyles are difficult to move and gain a +1 bonus to CMD. * Magic Addiction (-3 RP): '''Every day, a gargoyle must cast a spell or have a spell cast upon them. Potions, scrolls, and spell-like abilities count as spells for this purpose. Every day a gargoyle does not meet this requirement, they take 1 Intelligence damage. If their Intelligence is reduced to 6 or lower through this trait, they turn feral, effectively losing their personality and becoming a monster. Meeting the daily requirement heals 2 damage taken from this effect, unless the gargoyle has already turned feral, in which case only a wish or miracle can reverse the effects. * '''Stony Hide (2 RP): Gargoyles have naturally thick skin and gain +2 natural armor. Alternate Racial Traits Racial Subtypes Arctic Gargoyle Forest Gargoyle Gemstone Gargoyle Kapoacinth Gargoyle Obsidian Gargoyle Sandstone Gargoyle Waterspout Gargoyle